


For Desdemona I

by melancholicbowlofnoodles



Category: Original Work, Othello - Shakespeare
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, Pining, Poetry, Stream of Consciousness, Unrequited Crush, i recently discovered that im gay and also probably toxic, inspired by othello, please give me attention - Freeform, this is how i cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholicbowlofnoodles/pseuds/melancholicbowlofnoodles
Summary: when does catastrophizing become clairvoyance?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Letters I'll Never Send





	For Desdemona I

take heed fair desdemona for i am a monster.

you tell me so often that you love me, and that i am irreplacable, and you are so sincere and lovely and pure too pure too good for me to behold let alone be loved by you desdemona and yet

something darker than i darker than the devil has worked his claws in me and when he starts to whisper in the back of my head in the chambers of my heart my eyes flash green my eyes see green i see you with some faceless man who can give you everything i yearn to give you, everything i can never give you. i see him as he holds you, kisses you, undresses you, breaks you open and scoops out your insides in an animalistic act of ecstacy and brutality and i can never have you in your softest places i can never taste your smile and i am a most wretched creature for ever craving such a thing do not covet that which is not yours do not covet that which We forbade from you do not covet she who is not yours who will never be yours yours yours oh god desdemona i am always yours im so sorry darling i never wanted to be yours i am always


End file.
